


No Trespassing

by DaisyChainz



Series: Fox!Kylux Fest 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cultural Differences, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fox!Hux, Kylo is human, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Kylo is moving in with his Shape-shifter boyfriend, Hux. He finds him holed up in a Kylo-free nest, and has to figure out what went wrong.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Fox!Kylux Fest 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021218
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83
Collections: Fox Kylux Fest





	No Trespassing

**Author's Note:**

> Fox/Kylux Fest 🧡🖤 🦊
> 
> Day 3: Building a Nest/Second Chances

Kylo pulled the tape off the last box for the bedroom and broke it down, flinging it carelessly and happily onto the messy pile of other unpacked boxes. With a loud sigh of relief (and ignoring the piles of unpacked items that still needed to be put away), he headed downstairs where he could hear Hux moving around. 

After all the activity, Kylo had expected to see another pile of empty boxes. Instead, he was met with stacks of full ones, and a living room that was even more destroyed than before. 

The coffee table had been pulled away from the couch, and the armchair had been pulled closer. A blanket was held suspended between the three by heavy boxes. Kylo assumed that the missing cushions and pillows from the furniture were under the blanket. 

From the snuffling sound, Hux was under there a well. 

Kneeling down by the makeshift tent, Kylo peeked under. "Knock knock." He said quietly. 

Hux was laying on his stomach, facing the window, not the door Kylo had come in through. He lifted his head at his voice, but didn't turn around. 

"Don't you dare come in here, Kylo Ren!" 

Kylo would have thought he was kidding, but his tone was not playful. Biting his lip, he sat down on the floor, still leaning to see under the blanket. 

He blinked a couple of times, hearing a few more sniffles and not certain what to say. Or if he should. Sometimes, when Hux was upset, he wanted to be left alone. But leaving him alone right then didn't sit well with Kylo. He figured he should at least make an effort. 

"Is something wrong?" 

Hux made an exasperated sound. That may have been the wrong thing to say. Kylo tried again. 

"Did I do something wrong?" 

There was a long pause, and then Hux sighed. "I just wish . . . I just wish if you didn't want this, that you would have said something sooner." 

Confusion and worry sank into Kylo's gut. "What? What is it you think I don't want?" 

Hux wiped his face on the blanket he had wrapped himself in and rolled over. In the low light Kylo could see his face was splotchy, like it got when he was upset. "This. Us. Moving in together." He sighed again. "I am going to have a hard time finding another place like my old apartment. It was perfect." 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Kylo flipped the blanket back so he could sit up. He started to scoot closer but a sharp look from Hux stopped him. "What makes you think I don't want this? Hux, I'm the one that asked you to move in with me!" 

"Because, you act like you don't care!" 

Wracking his brain, Kylo could not think of what Hux was referring to. "If I made you feel like I didn't want you around, I'm so sorry. I, I don't know what I did." 

Hux looked at him like he was trying to decide if Kylo was being intentionally dense, or not. Finally he replied "about the walls." 

"What about the walls? I agreed when you said you didn't like the color, and that we should paint them before we hang anything up." 

Hux threw his hands up. "Exactly! And then you told me to paint them whatever color I wanted! You don't even care!" 

Confusion colored Kylo's whole expression. "I don't care what color the walls are, not I don't care about you." 

"What's the difference?" Hux looked on the verge of tears again. 

"What does me caring about the color of the walls have to do with how I feel about you?" 

"Everything!" 

Kylo took a breath to calm his frustration. The last thing he wanted to do was make things worse by getting angry. "Hux, please tell me why that's wrong. Explain it to me." 

Hux scowled at him. "Kylo, really, don't play games. If you want me out, I'll leave." 

"God no! Hux please. I, I let you choose the color of the walls because it seemed like you knew what color you wanted them. I don't care, and I trust your judgement. So I wasn't going to start an argument over something silly like that." 

Hux looked at him suspiciously. "What do you mean, you trust my judgement?" 

"Just that I knew whatever color you picked would look nice. But I trust your judgement about important stuff too." 

Hux had started to relax, but he stiffened again. "That is important. A nest is important, even the smallest details." 

A sudden clarity dawned over Kylo. "Wait, is that why you're upset? Is this a fox thing?" 

Hux cocked his head in a very fox-like way. "I suppose. Don't human mates make a home the same way?" 

"I mean, they do usually make big decisions together. They have to agree on where to live, the kind of place they want, if it's gonna be near work. That kind of stuff." 

"And how the inside will be laid out, what spaces are shared, or if one will use another space more than the other?" 

"Of course." 

"And how the furniture is arranged, if family heirlooms will be displayed and . . . What color the walls will be?" 

Kylo shifted a little closer. Hux's eyes followed him closely, but he didn't object. "Yeah, there can be some touchy subjects that have to be worked out. Same as with actually living together. Like, who cleans what and how long leftovers can stay in the fridge." 

That earned him a tiny smile from Hux. More than one time, when he had stayed over at Kylo's apartment, he had cleaned out his refrigerator. He had told Kylo the smell of old leftovers was very unappealing to his sensitive nose. They had disagreed on the definition 'old'. 

"But," continued Kylo, "not everything is important enough to debate, or argue about. Surely even in fox homes, there is compromise?" 

"Of course," huffed Hux. "An agreement can always be reached where one partner is willing to give up something for the other." 

"Okay." Kylo smiled and shuffled a little closer. He was just at the edge of the blanket. "That's all I was doing. I honestly don't care, so I let you decide. How is that different?" 

Hux twitched his nose. Kylo couldn't help smiling, because that was always the cutest thing Hux did. "Well," conceded Hux, "I suppose that is what you were doing." He stuck a finger out, so Kylo wouldn't think he had completely won--Kylo did manage not to smile that time. "But you didn't say that. You just said that I could decide and walked away. Like you didn't care." 

"But just about the paint. I definitely care about you. About this. Hux," he paused. "Can I come in?" 

Hux blinked uncertainly. "I made my own nest, since you didn't care about ours." 

Kylo nodded. "Yes, I understand that now." 

"It was just for me, since you didn't want ours." 

"But I do want ours. I want you. And I just want you to be happy here. And if picking the color of the walls makes you happy, then that's what I want you to do." 

"Okay." Hux finally said, and pulled up the blanket he was under the make room for Kylo. 

Kylo shuffled under the blankets until he was tucked in facing Hux. They lay looking at each other in the low light for a moment. Finally, Hux reached over and put his hand over Kylo's wrist. 

"I'm sorry. I forget sometimes that your family and mine are different. It's not fair of me to judge your actions by my own upbringing." 

Kylo reached out and tugged Hux until he was lying close to him, tight in Kylo's embrace. "Living with each other full time is going to take some getting used to. I just don't want you ever thinking that I don't care about you. That I don't love you." 

Hux squirmed a little closer. "I love you too." 

Kylo smiled until his hair. "This is nice. Very cozy." 

Sighing, Hux lifted his head to look at Kylo. "I find nests comforting. That's why our house is important to me. I also miss fox nests when I'm in my human form." 

"Well, I'm glad you let me into your nest." 

Hux kissed Kylo gently. "It's much nicer now that it's ours."


End file.
